


Concentration: shot

by LifeisIntriguing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim probably shouldn't have hired Sebastian Moran if he wanted to get work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fucking, was something Jim knew well. The lack of commitment, the overall conclusion, just a bit of fun. Jim had never really cared much for sex, until he met Sebastian Moran. That man had just switched something on inside of him. Not necessarily anything inherently good either. Pure filthy desire to be fucked.

This was new to Jim, he was always doing the fucking. He didn't so much care about the gender, though he tended to favour men, they were just less complicated and there was no risk of pregnancy or law suits. Wanting to be taken by another man, handing over control to another person. That just wasn't in his life, ever. He was the boss. 

Convincing Moran to work for him had been a doddle. There had been some negotiations which had led to Sebastian immediately being given the Number 2 position and personal bodyguard to Jim. He didn't so much want a bodyguard, more that he wanted Moran nearby so he could stare pervertedly really easily. Moran was a live wire, Jim knew that, but that was never a bad thing to him. All live wires just needed specific handling or they'd take control. Jim caught himself as his hand drifted towards his crotch. He was at work, that wasn't something he could do in public, especially as Moran was standing a few feet away keeping watch by the window, occasionally bending to watch someone walk by the front door. Jim found he couldn't look away and gave up controlling his hand to stroking his own leg roughly. 

Moran turned around as he heard the click of a laptop shutting and frowned slightly, waiting for instructions. He wasn't entirely sure what his job was with Jim and honestly, he found him unsettling, such dark eyes suggesting great evil thoughts. However, he'd been promised a high salary and the opportunity to continue as a sniper, so he wasn't to complain at all. 

Jim had acted instinctively, shutting his laptop and spinning his chair to stand up. As Sebastian looked at him, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. "As you were, Moran. I'm just going to the loo, unless you'd like to accompany me." He laughed softly and Sebastian felt something awaken in him, causing him to feel on edge. 

"That won't be necessary, boss. I can wait outside." Jim paused and considered him. "Unless you have another plan for me." Jim shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and vanishing into the nearest toilets. He locked the door behind him and started to pull his trousers off as fast as he could, slipping out of his shoes and crossing to the toilets. He paused as his hand brushed against his shirt and quickly stripped to his socks and boxers, thrusting his jacket onto the hook by the door. 

His hand was pumping inside his boxers before he had a chance to even take a step towards the toilet. He pressed his head hard against the wall, enjoying the slight pain it caused and bit his lip hard. Thoughts of Moran burst out in his mind, filling it with so much imagery and he found himself mouthing his name. He could almost feel Moran pressed up against his backside and feel his hand pumping, not his own. He imagined his chest pushed against the wall and acknowledged he had moved when a small trickle of blood rolled over his stomach. A small moan of pleasure slipped out as he imagined Moran licking him clean and came hard. He stood panting, not wanting to stop pumping softly but hating himself for the spatter that had erupted from his boxer shorts. 

He prided himself on a professional attitude and had just ruined it completely. Not that anyone else knew of course, but he knew and that was what mattered most. He moved and sat down on the toilet, thinking hard about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim had sheepishly got redressed and got a little thrill from being commando in the same room as Sebastian. Jim felt slightly lost, he was so used to being in control, that the desire to be undone by Moran disrupted his internal balance. He slid into his chair and drummed his fingers on the desk as he checked his phone. He knew he had lots to do and yet could concentrate on nothing more than the other person in the room.

He stood briskly once more and started to march out of the room. "Boss?" Moran called after him. Jim paused, staring at his hand on the door handle, pondering what to say and decided on nothing, walking out into the corridor, leaving Moran to hurriedly follow. "Boss!" he called again, needing a reply, a soldier was nothing without an order. He followed Jim into the lift and then to the car park. 

Moran grabbed Jim's wrist as he reached a car and received a shrug of rebuttal. "Moran. I need you to drive me somewhere. Destination currently unknown, so take me out of London and just head to the Motorway." 

"M25, sir?" Moran felt a moment of relief, Jim clearly was up to something but doing something as simple as driving was better for him than standing useless in an office. 

"What? Oh, yes." Jim slid into the rear of the car and lay down on the backseat. He didn't feel like facing the world or Sebastian. Moran frowned and leant into the car, strapping the middle seatbelt around Jim's midriff with a murmur of apology. 

Jim had stiffened at the contact in more than one way. Moran had been surprisingly gentle and considerate, he felt like the touch may stay with him for quite some time. He pulled out his phone, put in a pair of headphones and ignored the world to the sounds of Dvorak. 

At some point he must have drifted off, because the car had stopped at a motorway petrol station. The harsh light was glaring through the softly tinted windows and he discovered a blanket was now covering him. He decided to pretend to be asleep as Sebastian climbed back into the drivers seat, casting a quick glance over Jim and then drove on. Jim decided that he was pretty drowsy and should probably go home, but with a small yawn, fell back to sleep, the headphones playing to the floor of the car. 

Moran sipped gently at a cup of coffee and bobbed his head to a silent mental tune, driving until he was given another order. He'd been a little surprised to find himself driving around the motorway for 5 hours and hoped that he'd be allowed to do something else soon. He'd had to stop for petrol twice, at the first stop, he'd noticed Jim was asleep in the rear and bought a blanket for him. He had felt bad to leave him in the car alone, but he'd lost vision for only 3 minutes in total over both stops. 

Moran still wasn't sure about his new boss, he obviously had a crush on him which was unusual. Moran had done a bit of digging before agreeing to sign the contract. Moriarty was the unspoken name of the underworld, a decent person to work with as long as you were loyal and didn't play the smart Alec. What he had discovered was that he'd recently broken off an engagement with a duchess and had gone on to own his own playboy mansion. Over compensation? He found himself wondering. Moriarty had definitely been aroused when he had strapped him in and had been even more aroused before being covered by a blanket. It was nothing unusual to Moran, he went with anyone handy, but never cheated unless he was cheated on. Loyal to the extreme at times. Moriarty though? He didn't see the appeal of a skinny arse who made an impact through being rich and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been driving over the QE2 bridge for the third time when Jim had woken fully and ordered him to drive to a safe house in Chislehurst. Moran had been surprised to discover that by "safe house", Moriarty had meant a 5 bedroom, fancy mock-tudor house surrounded by trees with its own small fountain in the front garden.

Jim had unstrapped himself and upon letting himself out of the car, stretched and pulled out a keypad from behind a loose brick. Two codes later, Jim let himself in through the front door and Sebastian in through the garage. The doors automatically locking themselves shut. 

Moran let himself into the main house and heard the garage door lock behind him as he closed it. He found Moriarty waiting for him in the kitchen with a kettle boiling and two mugs by a box of tea bags. "Boss?" 

Jim looked up at him with a small smile. "My apologies, Moran. I felt a little out of sorts with the world. Haven't slept that well in a long time. Thank you, for the blanket too." He poured the hot water over the teabags and passed one to Moran with a teaspoon. "I'm afraid I've only got long lasting milk. I don't get to this house very often. I'll show you around when you're ready." Jim yawned and waited for Moran to sort out his tea. "I don't mind, you know, that you left my side. We were untraceable pretty much and no-one is really after me currently. I'd prefer that next time you woke me whenever we stopped, even if I'm in need of sleep." Moran nodded and offered the sugar to Jim, who shook his head. A mug of lemon flavoured tea was all he wanted, sugar wasn't needed too. 

Moran sipped at his English Breakfast Tea and gave a slight smile to Moriarty, who led the way upstairs, still wearing the blanket Moran had bought for him. Moriarty opened the second door on the right which led to an expansive King size bed, with en-suite and a view overlooking the rear garden. "This is where I sleep." Moriarty crossed the hallway and opened the door on a near identical room. "This is your room." Moran nodded and walked inside. "First door we passed was my study, there's a connecting door inside my room. Two knocks, a pause and then one more to come in. Do not come in if I reply verbally in any form. If anything is wrong, one sharp rap. There are clothes in the wardrobe for you. Gun case under the bed, knives in the drawer under the mirror and security footage via channel 606 on the TV. Do not remove the dressing gown on the back of the door, it releases a sleeping gas. If you need me, text me. I will now not sleep until 2pm, at which time I will sleep until 5pm. Any questions?" 

"Yes, sir. What is the code for the garage?" Jim stared at him for a moment, frowning creasing both forehead and lips. 

"I shall text you them in reverse form. First inner door, second outer door. Back door is your date of birth. Front door your mother's. Now, good night." Jim shut Moran's door with a snap, he was in serious need of a long jacuzzi bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving me kudos, it means a great deal!
> 
> I have already written the next chapter so that'll be up tomorrow. I'll try and keep up the new chapter each day, especially as tomorrow's ends on a small cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Moran woke promptly at midday and stared at the clock in minor alarm. He'd never overslept so considerably, but then, he surmised, he hadn't normally spent so long driving on the same long circular road in silence. He stretched, checked his phone for messages and turned the TV onto channel 606. No messages and no signs of disturbance. He smiled to himself and allowed himself a lazy wank, using a few tissues from a box to avoid mess. He lay back feeling rather good and then decided to jump into the shower.

Jim stared at the CCTV of Sebastian's room and hated himself for it. He wanted nothing more than to have helped Sebastian jerk off by hand or by mouth. In fact, it was starting to get a bit ridiculous how much he was focussing on him. He slapped himself around the face and found it only aroused him further. Swearing to himself, he started jerking off into his under-the-desk bin, half-wishing that he'd never discovered the man in the other room. 

Before Jim had managed to release, Sebastian had reappeared from the shower, naked and glistening. Jim let out a small moan, which grew louder as Sebastian started a work out routine with push-ups. Jim exploded into the bin and leaned back in his chair panting heavily, this wasn't right or natural. He lazily pulled out his phone and typed a message to Sebastian, offering him the chance to go out for a jog if he so wished. Jim wanted to be home alone right now and not feeling intoxicated by the presence of Sebastian bloody Moran. 

Moran glanced at his phone once his work out was complete and replied with an affirmative. Searching the wardrobe for appropriate attire, he found joggers, sports shirts and trainers. It weirded him out that so much of this house was tuned to him already. The locks on the main doors and the entire wardrobe, he'd been employed by Moriarty for less than a week! He decided to jog out any anxieties and left the house quickly, wanting to return before Moriarty slept. 

Jim watched him go with relief, it felt good to be alone. He could feel arousal building again and slapped his face once more. Swearing as it heightened his desires. He crossed to the row of bookcases by his study door and used a secret lever to reveal a secret room. He slid inside, closing it back up and pressed himself into the shackles against the wall. They were digital and on a locked timer. Jim had spent too much time alone to trust anything not digitalised and programmed by him. 

Jim sighed and talked aloud his thoughts about Sebastian. Frustrations being locked in by wrist shackles and after half an hour, he ran out of vocal thoughts. Mind going blissfully blank in the silence. Ten minutes later, the shackles unlocked and he pushed back out into his room. 

Moran sat on Moriarty's bed, waiting for him to reappear, nervous that something may have happened whilst out jogging. He felt pumped with adrenaline and it was taking all of his self-control to stay seated and calm. Moran stared as the bookcases opened and his boss walked out, clearly naked looking full of purpose and surprised to see him. 

Jim halted in his tracks. Sebastian was staring back at him and Jim wanted nothing more than to cross the room to quickly kiss him before he knew what was happening, so he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the awful delay and on a cliffhanger, I wasn't happy with the chapter, but after having it read by someone else, decided it was good, as long as I end there. Hope you don't mind, promise that the next chapter will deliver what I've missed out. The delay was caused by actually being with my girlfriend from another country, hope you can forgive me and thank you for the appreciation I've already received.

Moran flinched as Moriarty kissed him, instinct kicking in to fling the lithe form onto the bed and straddle him to hold him securely down. Moriarty stared up at him in shock and then ground upwards with a smirk. Moran froze and then returned the gesture. Releasing the pressure of his hips to slide Moriarty up the bed to the pillows and kissing him deeply, thrusting his tongue in, feeling the body beneath him relax, then fight back.

Jim knew, that if he was to have any chance of having sex again, then he'd have to play along to Sebastian's level. He had no idea what this level was, but he'd find it. 

Moran barely paused to consider what he was doing. If Moriarty wanted a shag from him, then he'd get it, show him what he was wanting by lusting after Sebastian Moran. If it lost him a job in the process, so be it, he didn't enjoy tension. Moran slid down Moriarty's body and took him in his mouth. He felt Moriarty clench under him, gently tugging at the sheets as he hardened rapidly, breathing getting shallower every time Moran's tongue trailed his length. Moran was amused, Mr High and Mighty was easily undone. He dragged his teeth gently as he pulled up, enjoying the moan it produced. 

Jim was enjoying it, he couldn't deny that Sebastian used his mouth very well, but he really, really wanted to be fucked. If this was to be the only opportunity, he needed it. Fuck 'wanted', he thought, he needed it. "Fuck me." he muttered, voice husky. 

Moran felt his self-control weaken at the desperation in the two words he heard. He looked up at Moriarty, who was looking quite pathetic, all spread out and full of desire. Moran nodded, knelt up and pulled down his trousers and pants. He was leaking slightly with pre-cum, though not fully hard, so he gently pumped. 

Jim watched him, quivering all over and losing control of his breathing even more. He blindly searched his bedside table for lube, not wanting to look away for a second. His breath hitched as he found it and chucked it down the bed towards Sebastian. 

Moran wanted to get this over and done with, it wasn't so much that he didn't enjoy sex, or even senseless fucking, as much as he just needed a break from Moriarty's lusty gaze. He lubed himself up and then proceeded to slide two fingers into Moriarty, he quickly loosened him up and then pushed himself in, gently at first, there was no point in hurting before they started properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you fancy commenting at all, I try to reply to everyone and appreciate it more than you realise.


	6. Chapter 6

Moran sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. It was 17:05 and Moriarty hadn't stirred. He knew he had to wake him, but that also meant communication. He mentally beat himself up for wimping out over talking to a guy he'd just had sex with. He gritted his teeth and headed upstairs.

Jim stirred at the gentle knock on his door, he snapped back "What?" 

Moran sighed and then pushed open the door. "You instructed that you would be awake at this time, Boss." He allowed himself a look at Moriarty, there was a spectacular show of bruises on display, a trail of dried blood down his chin and across his chest which raggedly rose to gratefully fall. His brow creased in unwilling concern and he crossed to the en-suite, wetting some tissue. 

Jim drowsily sensed Sebastian approaching the bed, the glorious part had vanished from the pain he was feeling and he was more than happy to accept assistance of any kind. As the tissue wiped across his lip and chin, he smiled, Sebastian's sensitive side had sneaked into action again. 

Moran was surprised at how quickly and how many bruises had formed, he made a mental note to be more careful in the future, then cursed himself for considering a repeat performance. Resigning seemed impossible at this moment and he knew he had to be the 'live in maid'. "Sir?" He cautioned as Moriarty attempted to sit up and let out a small whimper. "Shall I bring you some tea?" 

Jim instantly regretted moving as his muscles screamed in agony and his chest tried to abort breathing. The offer of tea was a nice gesture but given the pain, he just wanted to get drunk. "Whiskey." He croaked, gave a small cough and continued. "It's in the dining room, drinks cupboard. Bring bottle." 

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Moran hesitated, a motion that was rarely used by him. Moriarty glared at him and despite knowing that he currently had the upper hand in terms of strength, Moriarty had men at his disposal that could make his life hell before they ended it. He fetched the bottle and two glasses, feeling like a good little butler and then searched the freezer for ice. 

Jim groaned in pain once Sebastian had gone downstairs, an admission of weakness he didn't like to share. He knew he enjoyed pain at times, but this was not pleasant and caused him to wonder why he enjoyed it so. He'd lose money over this lack of strength and resistance, how had he been won over by another man? Lust had never been such an issue before, so why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter more than I. The next promises to be more fun...


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was angry at himself, Jim could see that, he'd all but killed his boss during sex and such a lack of discipline was not natural to the soldier. Still, he'd learnt his lesson and Jim had mostly learnt his. The bruises across his chest were being regularly coated in a lotion that Sebastian swore by. He'd managed to complete two deals by email instead and only killed one person on command. He was slacking. Not that he had any other choice. Sebastian refused to let him leave the house until the bruising on his ribs had died down and breathing wasn't an obstacle for Jim anymore. He'd caved in, for two reasons: One, that he didn't want his men or enemies to see him so weakened and Two, he was being cared for by Sebastian. Whilst Sebastian was tied to the house as much as he, then he couldn't quit and couldn't leave, so Jim had him all to himself.

Moran was going slightly stir crazy. Admittedly, Moriarty was allowing him out for a jog and for supplies, but Moriarty was not the kind of person you'd want as your sole companion. He had a wicked temper, an evil glint in his eye and he knew everything you were thinking. Moran found himself wishing for a job without a genius involved. The detachment from reality he used as a sniper was coming in handy. The frequent visits to Moriarty's room were like torture. 

Jim decided after two days, to venture downstairs. As Sebastian appeared back from his morning jog, stripping as he went, he stared at Jim in surprise. "Relax, Moran." he muttered, "I felt it time for a change in scenery. Join me for breakfast." 

Moran wiped down his bare chest of sweat and perched hesitantly on the chair opposite Moriarty. He found it disconcerting that Moriarty barely blinked and stared directly into his eyes, like an animal trapping its prey. Moriarty had made them coffee and he now poured it out, dropping his gaze with a quick smirk. If anything, Moran found this more unsettling, he waited for Moriarty to have a sip before touching his own. Power seemed to emanate from Moriarty and Moran considered the possibility that he was feeling fear. This early on in a job with a dangerous man and he'd screwed up, or rather, screwed him. He knew he'd had permission, it wasn't like he'd raped him or anything, but boundaries had been crossed. Hell, he'd flown over the boundaries and who knew what to expect from the unpredictable man in front of him. 

"Don't worry, Moran. You're not in trouble. I'd welcome a repeat performance, except we'd need to lay down some rules. That aside, I have a mission for you." 

"Boss, that's all very well, but my immediate resignation is sitting on your desk unopened. Once you are well enough, I'd like this to take effect." 

Jim stared at him again, calculating. He had known this was coming and yet he also knew that Sebastian's rate of masturbating had increased since their intercourse. "Very well, but you must submit to two tasks before this occurs. One is that you must accompany me back to base. Two is more sensitive." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Jim stood and walked slowly around the table. Sebastian edged his chair away from the table and Jim, who smirked, sat on his lap. 

Moran froze as Moriarty curled a hand gently around his neck and up through his hair. He brought his mouth close to Moran's ear and whispered, simultaneously sliding a hand down into his pants, "I want you to fuck my mouth." Moran tensed as indecision flooded his body, Moriarty was a manipulative dick.


	8. Chapter 8

Moran was torn. The Irish Twat had a way with getting exactly what he wanted. Except Moran wanted to get out and if he caved in, that wouldn't happen. "I'll drive you today if you're well enough. Now get your hand off my dick."

Jim pouted and squeezed hard before pulling his hand out. Sebastian stood quickly, pushing him roughly onto the floor and then strode to the hallway. He turned at the last moment, casting a foul look at Jim and then ran upstairs. Jim watched him go with contempt, no-one said no to him that easily. No-one who reacted so well anyway. 

Moran paced inside his bedroom, Moriarty was just wrong. His problem was, in that one sentence, one squeeze and one push onto the floor, he was rock hard. He punched the door angrily and dented it considerably. He swore and punched it again, creating another dent and causing the skin on his knuckles to break. He stripped down completely and washed his hand of blood, wrapping a towel around it and stepped back into the room. He pulled clothes out of the wardrobe and chucked them on the bed, if he wasn't coming back, he at least wanted the nicer clothes. Call it a "perk of the job" he smirked. 

Jim let himself into Sebastian's room carefully, Sebastian turned sharply, slamming the wardrobe door shut and almost growled at Jim. "Please." he whispered, "Just let my mouth help you. You're in need and I'm here." Jim walked closer with each sentence end. "Fuck. My. Mouth." Sebastian felt powerless to resist as Jim knelt in front on him and starting sucking as though he had the best lolly in the world. He groaned and his fingers entwined into Jim's hair, pushing him on deeper. Jim grinned, he knew Sebastian wanted it. 

Moran hated himself for giving in, but it had been too long since he'd had a blow job and Moriarty was willing to be fucked. He'd resisted once but not again, no. He felt his hips move with Moriarty's movements and gave in, moving faster and faster, until he was fucking with abandonment. Moriarty wanted to be fucked and his mouth was begging. 

Jim struggled to keep rhythm as Sebastian started thrusting, but soon recovered, once being fucked was established, it was all about not choking and still making contact. He could feel Sebastian getting close, feel the desperation, hear the desperation and he was rather hoping not to be bald by the end of the process. 

Moran came hard and fast, pleased that Moriarty struggled to keep composure and at how red raw his lips looked, pouting at the emptiness between them. He pushed Moriarty away and headed back into the bathroom, locking it behind him and getting straight in the shower. He really didn't trust him not to follow if the door wasn't locked. 

Jim lay down on the floor once he heard Sebastian get in the shower, it was easier than moving. Truthfully, he conceded to himself, his beaten body wasn't prepared for that and it had exhausted him. Although, he conceded again, it had been a long time since he'd convinced someone quite so easily when they'd said no already. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the sounds Sebastian had made, licking his sore lips and moaning at little at the touch. 

Moran sighed once in the shower, now that his head felt a little clearer, the fact that he'd just ignored someone in an arousing situation pissed him off, it just wasn't how he did things. 

Jim heard the bathroom door unlock, but registered that Sebastian was still in the shower. The hand of his own that had once more slipped between his legs, was nothing compared to what Sebastian had just offered. Sebastian's hand was the one he wanted there for starters. He grinned and pushed himself gently off the floor, letting himself into the bathroom with a small whispered drawl "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually written the next chapter already, sorry I didn't upload this faster! As always, un beta'd.


	9. Chapter 9

The tension in the car as they drove towards Hampstead was stifling. Moran wasn't sure what was in Hampstead having only visited Canada Water and Holborn previously with him, but he assumed it must be a house of some kind. Moriarty had issued the instructions and then laid down on the back seat again. A suit jacket hung by his feet and touching was akin to signing yourself up for a week of torture apparently. Moran drove on in silence, praying that he might finally be free of Moriarty in just a few hours.

Jim stared at the ceiling of the car. He'd brought a cushion with him and was perfectly comfy apart from the occasion sharp corner or stretch of speed bumps. He'd almost accepted that Sebastian was leaving him, almost. When he took it down to a checklist, he'd been kissed, fucked and had fun in the shower, what more did he need? It was just the lingering feeling that maybe there was more than just sex when it came to Sebastian Moran, a most unsettling feeling. Perhaps, more even than lust, he dared to consider. 

The last thing Moran wanted was a squirt with too much power falling in love with him. Love was never an enjoyable thing and he'd never love in return. He couldn't raise anyone's hopes like that. It was a couple of shags, nothing else. 

Jim pondered on whether to let Sebastian escape without the goodbye session compulsory to all those who didn't leave his service by dying. He may have pleased Jim, but he hadn't finished that task. No one ever did, not really. 

Moran seriously regretted the fact he'd not had a chance to play with any guns. It was rare now he was out of the army that he had such a choice. Ranges just weren't the same at all, people were the fun part. 

Jim decided to see what Sebastian said when he was offered the choice to not leave and spend more time out of the office. Maybe that was all that was needed, after all, he was the head of staff and a sniper. Sniper's did have a strange reputation. 

Moran sighed and continued driving, this wasn't a good silence. Not one bit. No good could ever follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. I know me with writing and this may be coming to a close soon, not straight away but soon. I really need to get back to some other WiPs but I promise that I'll do more MorMor soon. In fact, I'll be helping out on a project called We are Mormor, if you're interested and would like to be kept updated on its progress, it has a Tumblr blog: wearemormor and a Fb like page under the same name. 
> 
> As always, all feedback, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and bolsters me to keep writing a great deal. 
> 
> Thanks again. Unbeta'd.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim demanded that Sebastian follow him upstairs, not that he'd have done differently. They'd pulled into an underground tunnel and driven for a good few minutes so the location was secret. Though Sebastian thought they had driven in the direction of Camden, he couldn't be sure. Also, he was quite sure that "upstairs" was still twenty feet under London. This was the moment to feel fear, he thought with a slight pang, before shaking it quickly away.

Moran followed Moriarty through empty corridors, twisting and turning, opening doors to more corridors as he went. Moran was good at schematics, but walking along the same stretch of corridor for the third time was a bit disorientating, at least, he thought it was the same stretch. Finally, Moriarty stopped by a door that he'd not seen before and turned. "You're on your own now." He said, opening the door for Moran and closing it after he'd walked through. The room was pitch black, though he knew there were many people with him. His senses were suddenly on high alert. 

Jim rushed quickly to a nearby camera suite, he couldn't wait to see how Sebastian fared when thrust into The Decider. He may have acquired the job, he may have tried to resign, but Jim had chosen this to be his test. If Sebastian won, he earned the respect of the faction leaders and lived. Failing only occurred through death. Well, he thought, he couldn't kill off Sebastian, so he'd instructed the men to use nerf guns. He let out a small giggle and settled down to watch over coffee, stage 2 was tranquillisers. 

Moran heard the click of a weapon being prepared which confused him. It had sounded very plastic. So, a test without death he thought, that was a surprise given his quitting. Not quitting, he self-reprimanded, he never quit. There was a bright flash of light and through the bleariness he saw the vague outline of the room and multiple locations where men could be hidden. He knew then, that the men could only see using night vision and by looking out of their hiding spots. Easy, he thought. 

Jim was impressed, which wasn't easy. Sebastian had quickly knocked out the closest man who'd actually been behind him and had misfired by underestimating the reflexes of the new boy. Once he'd acquired night vision goggles, the rest had been simple and methodical. There was a flash of light once a minute which threw him occasionally, but he seemed to count in the flash and quickly avoided all bullets. What Jim really loved was how dumb his men seemed to be in comparison. 

Stage 2 was very much different however. The room was divided into 4 sections: Trees, water, sand and flame. Each section had to be passed through and the tranq bullets avoided. Confiscated nerfs were of no use and there was no real chance of not being hit. The task here was to make it through the room to the other side even if you were slipping unconscious. 

Light was dim in the second room, but Moran found it was easier without the goggles. He attached them to his trousers and held his acquired guns easy. He found it very strange that trees greeted him and no people. He was completely alone. 

He started on through the trees, assuming it to be like an obstacle course. He pricked his hand on a thorn and berated himself for wincing. The pain was tiny and yet, his focus was slipping. He swore and ploughed onwards, scratching himself over and over before falling out into a deep pool of water. His feet catching in weeds and holding him tight as he fought to be free. His mind was going hazy and he realised that he had been tranq'd at some point. He took a deep breath and sunk under the water. 

Jim found himself holding his breath with Sebastian, feeling the thrill and hoping in part that he'd pass out in the water. Mouth to mouth sounded perfect right about now. 

Moran managed to kick free the last weed as blackness begun to close in and he thrust himself up to the surface, coughing and thanking some deity or other for being alive. The fact that he could've surfaced at any moment seemed to have slipped from his drowsy mind. He pulled himself wearily out and began to pad across the sand. Heat was blasting at him and he dried out quickly, slipping in the sand as he tried to climb the small hill. He felt cosy and drowsy, any benefits of the water had been roasted away and he found himself yawning as he slipped to his knees. 

Jim looked slightly disappointed at how average he seemed in the third stage, but as he watched, Sebastian slapped himself around the face hard and rose to his feet. Jim felt a strong pang of arousal as his shirt was discarded and sweat glistened on his chest. 

Moran finally pulled himself over the hill and found himself blearily looking at a floor of squares and circles. They seemed to be dancing slightly and he found himself swaying. 

Jim grinned at his swaying sniper and activated the fire. It was based on a random seeming yet repeating sequence. There was one safe path through, easy to see when of full mind but the hallucinogenic part of the tranquilliser had started to kick in. Jim found himself laughing at Sebastian taking small steps left and right, trying to focus. 

Moran put his hands up to either side of his head and stood stock still. His trade was focussing through the bustle, he could do this. Several minutes passed and yet to Moran, it seemed like one. He had locked his joints in place and his mind had found half of the pattern. Sod it, he thought and leapt through the half he knew, faced with four lines of fire and two seconds until flame-grilled Moran, he closed his eyes and jumped. He wasn't sure why he wasn't burnt to a crisp but he'd made it. His knees buckled and the blackness took control. 

Jim paced around Sebastian, thrilled that he'd made it and annoyed that he was still under. His medic declared that the dosages received were enough to knock a man out for 5 hours within 5 minutes and that he was amazed Moran had completed. The medic had then departed very quickly after catching Jim's eye. 

Moran opened his eyes blearily and then caught sight of Moriarty, inwardly groaning. "I told you I quit." 

"No-one quits, darling and you just passed the entry exam." Jim perched on the bed and stroked Sebastian's chest. "I knew I chose correctly." 

Moran made to sit up but Moriarty pushed him back down, being post-tranquillised had it's dis-advantages. His mind was frantically trying work out what was going on. He was aided by Moriarty when he felt a soft squeeze of his balls. "The fuck are my trousers?" 

"They got wet, not good for you. Medic stripped you for me. Left your pants on though, something about dignity. " 

"So you thought you'd have a grope?" He sighed. "Of course you did." Moriarty let out a small giggle. "So I can't quit?" 

"Does death count?" Jim smile dropped into a coy smirk as he caressed all he could reach with the gentleness of harpist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and my apologies for not updating sooner. (A new series always throws me a bit and I've been working on non-fic things)
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying it, please let me know if you are! Unbeta'd, thanks for reading. 
> 
> If you're a fan of MorMor, follow wearemormor on Tumblr. It's a fan made origin web series currently being written. I've read the scripts and it promises to be very good.


	11. Chapter 11

Moran was fairly sure that it wasn't standard practice for a master criminal to suck off his body guard, but that was what was happening. He had no idea what about him turned Moriarty on so much, so he decided to ask. Well, he decided to ask afterwards anyway.

Jim grinned to himself, Sebastian was easily convinced by sexual acts. Very easily convinced in fact. Though, he thought to himself as Sebastian moaned towards a release, he should stop springing it on him so close to staff. It wasn't that he cared if the staff heard Jim, they were worthless. It was that they might hear their new leader as a whimpering wreck and that was demoralising. He couldn't have that. His office then, or the torture rooms, both were soundproof. Had Sebastian earned the right to see his office? No, not yet. As Sebastian came inside his throat, his mind was on the case he had lined up. 

Moran lay still for a minute, catching his breath, Moriarty seemed to be thinking of something else and only seemed aware Moran was moving when he found himself on his back instead. The small gasping moan as Moran took him in his mouth was worth everything. Within seconds, Moriarty was panting him on, hand gripping his hair tightly. 

Jim grinned at Sebastian as he stood wiping his mouth slightly and flattened his hair. "Well, I suppose I should introduce the men to their new head of staff." 

Moran shook his head slowly at his statement, though he'd expected nothing less. Let's face it, he thought to himself, this was probably the only job he'd enjoy. So what if the boss occasionally jumped him for sex. 

Jim watched amused as Sebastian walked to the side of him on the bed, leant down and whispered "Next time I fuck you, I'm leaving bruises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that seems to be all the boys will grant in this fic. Trust me, I'm more surprised than you, I expected more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Unbetad.


End file.
